the_muttropolitanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kristen's Treasure Card Log
'Here Are The Following Treasure Cards I Have To Offer:' FIRE: * X17 Ash Bats (1pip) - 0.5emps each * X11 Fire Beetles - 0.5emps each * X15 Firegut - 0.5emps each * X32 Fire Sharks - 1emp each * X9 Hephaestus - 1emp each * X1 Ashen Bones (1k Dot) - 2emps each * X2 Double Quench - 2emps each * X29 Fire Walls - 2emps each * X7 Firezilla - 2emps each * X3 Fiery Giant - 3emps each * X4 Lava Lord - 3emps each ICE: * X5 Frozen Bats - 0.5emps each * X12 Coldiron - 0.5emps each * X8 Snow Shark - 1emp each * X9 Abominable Weaver - 1emp each * X30 Ice Elf - 1emp each * X33 Freeze - 1.5emps each * X123 Ice Bird - 1.5emps each * X3 Snowball Barrage - 2emps each * X19 Glacial Wall - 2emps each * X3 Double Melt - 2emps each * X85 Reindeer Knight - 2emps each * X4 Articzilla - 5emps each * X1 Tundra Lord - 10emps each * X14 Angry Snowpig - 11emps each STORM: * X18 Lightning Elf - 1emp each * X6 Cloud Wall - 2emps each * X8 Glowbugs Squall - 1emp each * X1 Rusulka's Wraith - 2emps each * X3 Storm Beetle - 3emp each * X11 Healing Current - 3emps each * X1 Windstorm - 4emps each * X49 Queen Calypso - 4emps each * X3 Lord of the Squall - 11emps each * X12 Storm Hound - 25emps each * X1 Monsoon Hound - 75emps each MYTH: * X1 Chimenea - 1emp each * X12 Yellow Troll - 1emp each * X5 Rat Illusionist - 1emp each * X8 Myth Banshee - 1emp each * X5 Punklops - 1emp each * X3 Mystic Colossus - 1emp each * X7 Athena - 1emp each * X18 Stun - 1.5emps each * X7 Golem Minion - 2emps each * X4 Witch's House Call - 2emps each * X13 Reflective Wall - 2emps each * X5 Boreas Ifrit - 3emps each * X13 Shift - 3emps each * X46 Fable Lord - 7emps each * X6 Aftershock - 10emps each LIFE: * X54 Lifebat - 0.5emps each * X5 Rocklops - 0.5emps each * X14 Guiding Light - 0.5emps each * X1 Potboiler - 1emp each * X6 Hungry Caterpillars - 1emp each * X4 Life Banshee - 1emp each * X154 Mass Triage - 1emp each * X13 Sprite Swarm - 1emp each * X2 Wings of Fate - 2emps each * X55 Triage - 2emps each * X7 Energy Wall - 2emps each * X15 Life Scarab - 2emps each * X19 Brown Spider - 2emps each * X1 Double Entanglement - 2emps each * X2 Brulee Sucre - 3emps each * X1 Pigsie - 99emps each DEATH: * X6 Death Bats - 0.5emps each * X5 Metalops - 0.5emps each * X15 Death Scarab - 1emp each * X53 Red Banshee - 1emp each * X14 Infection - 1emp each * X3 Kettleback - 1emp each * X4 Winged Sorrow - 1emps each * X15 Deer Knight - 2emps each * X1 Double Strangle - 2emps each * X14 Headless Horseman - 2emps each * X19 Silencing Wall - 2emps each * X5 Death Seraph - 3emps each * X7 Colossafrog - 4emps each * X7 Bad Juju (3pip) - 5emps each * X1 Deadly Minotaur - 10emps each * X6 Red Ghost - 10emps each * X1 Bonetree Lord - 11emps each BALANCE: * X2 Black Mantles (-60%) - 1emp each * X21 Gaze of Fate - 1emp each * X3 Franklinstove - 1emp each * X8 Steel Giant - 1.5emps each * X2 Dragon Blade - 2emps each * X3 Balance Blade - 2emps each * X4 Stone Wall - 2emps each * X1 Double Unbalance - 2emps each * X4 Shield Wall - 3emps each * X1 Bladestorm - 5emps each * X6 Loremaster - 8emps each * X33 Ninja Piglets - 8emps each * X1 Lord of Atonement - 11emps each ASTRAL: * X22 Primordial - 2emps each * X12 Elucidate - 175emps each * X17 Simplify - 155emps each Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse